I Don't Want To Hurt You
by DkCrush
Summary: What would have happened if Regina had went looking for Emma in the woods instead of Henry? This is my first go at writing fanfic toon so please be kind. Any critic would be greatly welcome. Thanks for reading and enjoy! I do not own nor am I making money off of OUAT characters!


Her touch was refreshing and most welcomed at this time. I didn't realize just how much I needed her until her arms wrapped around me. The sheer comfort of her touch helped wash away all the stress the day had brought me. If only this simple embrace could last!

If my parents come in the house right now, they would be screaming bloody murder at the sight. They never could understand how I could be friends with the brunette. We shared a son and didn't want him to have to feel like he had to choose between us. But it was our love for him that allowed us to get closer!

I don't know when exactly I started to fall for her, but I'm not complaining about it. Once you break through her ice queen personality, she's actually a pretty good person to have in your corner. We truly were friends! She was probably the only person who knew me inside and out. She could just look at me and know exactly what I was feeling without me opening my mouth. I just wished we could be together always without fear of what others are thinking.

Regina came from a home where her mom put a lot of demands on her and made her believe that she could never have love in her life. She had her thinking that love was nothing more than a weakness, so Regina never believed that she could truly find true love. She never thought that someone could see past all her evil, wrong doings and just see the lost child that was Regina.

And then this beautiful woman shows up and starts chipping away at Regina's damaged heart. She stands strong and holds her ground against Regina. She doesn't allow Regina the chance to run away from love but instead embrace it! She doesn't give her an out but instead a chance to see her bright, wonderful future if she just gives it a chance. The only problem was…how do you tell someone how you feel when they poof in to comfort you and then poof right back out?

And then she showed up right after my magic went haywire. I had no idea how she found me in the middle of the woods cause I couldn't even begin to tell you how I got there. But there she was as calm and as beautiful as can be and all I could think about was telling her to stay away from me. I knew that I never wanted to be the reason to cause her any more pain in her life…she had seen enough of it already.

"Stay away from me, Regina!" I said as she started to walk towards me. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Emma, do you really think that you could ever hurt me?" she asked taking a small step towards me. "Besides, dear, I know that you would never hurt me!"

"I can't control my magic, Regina! I almost hurt my Dad and Hook and then I super cooked my brother's bottle. I don't know what's going to happen the next time my magic decides to go berserk."

"Emma! Do you trust me?"

"What?" I yelled more out not comprehending exactly what she was asking.

"Do you trust me?" She was now standing right in front of me. "Believe me, I know it's hard to trust people…especially me. But I need for you to trust me without a doubt in your mind right now. I promise will not hurt me and I'll help you control your magic."

"I've always trusted you, Regina. But do you trust me?"

She grabbed hold of my hands and linked our fingers together. "I honestly do trust you, Emma. I trust you so much that it is scaring me and that's why I keep poofing away from you. I want you in my life as more than just the mother of our son. I want to wake up with you by my side every morning. I want to cuddle with you before we fall asleep every night. I want to see you smile and know that I'm the reason that you're smiling. I want to give you my heart an know that it won't be damaged any more."

"I'm not ready for ripping out hearts just yet," I said with a soft laugh. I knew she was being serious and yet I just had to find a way to lighten up the mood.

"I was talking about trusting you with me, dear," she said with a sincere smile.

"Regina, I know! It's a defense mechanism for me. I make fun of things when things start to get too serious or I'm scared."

"Why are you scared, dear!"

I look up into those gorgeous brown eyes of her's and feel the lump in my throat getting bigger. I swallow it and take a deep breath before said a word. It was now or never and I guess it was now my turn to reciprocate my feelings. Just give me the strength!

I looked back up at Regina and I can see the mental wheels turning in her head. I know she's thinking that she just laid her feelings out for me and because I didn't respond right away, that I don't feel the same way. One more deep breath and it's time!

"Regina, I've thought of nothing more than spending the rest of my life with you. I don't know when it happened nor do I care about the whys…I'm just happy that it did happened. I love the time we spend together with Henry but I especially love the time we spend together by ourselves. I just never knew you felt the same way."

"Emma, look at your hands." I reluctantly remove my hands from grasp and look down at them. They're no longer glowing. I looked back up at Regina seeking the answer. "You magic is tied to your emotions. The more emotional you get while you don't know control it, the more it will rage out. Because you admitted your feelings to me, you were able to rein in your magic."

"So what happens the next time and 're not here?" I asked worriedly.

"That, my dear," she said as she pulled me into an embrace, "will not be a problem. For I have no intention ever leaving you.

"You promise?" I say a little childish which cause Regina to laugh sweetly.

"Dear, I promise as long as I have breath, I will always be here for you. You can not get rid of me that easily."

And then she kissed me…lightly at first and then the kiss deepened. As it deepened, I felt my magic start to rise again. It slowly lifted us off the ground a little. As we broke apart, we settled back on the ground.

"I love you, Regina."

"And I love you, Emma!"

THE END


End file.
